Nerdluck Chocolate
Chocolate is a fan-created Nerdluck made by Crossoverfan85. About him Chocolate was born on January 21, 1990 on Moron Mountain to his parents, Brownie and Banana. He is a light brown male Nerdluck with burgandy eyes, who wears a burgandy ribbon around his neck. Chocolate is smart, serious, and content, which means that he has matured a lot since Dashylle first met him. When Dashylle first met Chocolate, he was angry at the world, he directed a lot of this anger towards Mr. Swackhammer and Andross for the former bosses' plan to enslave the Star Beanie team, his parents, and the other employees. Mr. Swackhammer and Andross teamed up and decided to co-own both Moron Mountain and Venom, because they were tired of competing with each other. Chocolate overheard the conversation between Mr. Swackhammer and Andross: the deal was if the Star Beanie team were Moron Mountain's new attractions, the Nerdlucks could become a part of Venom's army and attack Corneria's army. Then they would take co-ownership of Moron Mountain and Venom and enslave the Star Beanie team and the Nerdlucks to make both groups work long hours with a lunch break in between. They decided they would pay their employees millions and millions of dollars, which was more money than the Cornerian army was paid! Chocolate went to warn his friends and the Star Beanie team about what he had heard, so the Nerdlucks decided to help the Star Beanie team save Corneria. The only Nerdluck who refused to help the Cornerian army was Redondo, because he liked the idea of his future rolling in cash! This new war lasted two months, and Corneria won the battle once again. After the huge battle between Corneria and Venom, Chocolate studied up in martial arts, he never had any martial arts training before then. The self discipline he learned in martial arts has helped him immensely. He feels angry at the world often, but has learned to take out his frustrations by praticing new moves in his martial arts training. Not very often does he josh around with anyone but Dashylle. Chocolate can transform into his anthro Nerdluck and Monstar forms without needing to absorb energy. The only way for a male Nerdluck to get this ability is from his mother, because only female Nerdlucks can transform without absorbing energy, while male Nerdlucks usaually have to absorb energy. Family Chocolate's family members are: Brownie (father) Banana (mother) Lemon (sister) Kendra (future daughter, not yet born) Hershey (future son, not yet born) Friends Chocolate has a lot of friends and they are: Beanie, Sarah, Taiama, Jamie, Adam, Ethan, Andrew, Dash, Leon, Andrea, Leona, Pigmelia, Sunny, Mango, Cherry, Razz, Meeki, Lime, Leena, Bluu, Lavender, Raisin, Blades, Leaf, Spark, Vino, Vina, Ren, Remmy, Ivan, Dazy, Finoki, Sprinkles Sparkles, Puff, Poof, Nutty, Candy, Bugs, Lola, Chita, Maya, Rigel, Mark, Melissa, Fox, Peppy, Slippy, Falco, Krystal, Katt, Bill, Wolf, Panther, Purple, Red, Zim, Tak, Connor, Aqua Cora, Krystle, Zile, Hinoki, Hinokia, Mr. Happy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Nonsense, Mr. Silly, Mr. Impossible, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Predicament, Mr. Normal, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Cocky, Miss Contrary, Miss Whoops, Miss Calamity, Miss Stubborn, Miss Scatterbrain, Miss Naughty, Miss Tiny, Miss Helpful, Miss Chatterbox, Miss Curious, Miss Loud, Miss Magic, Miss Giggles, Miss Sunshine, Miss Independent, Miss Unpredictable, Miss Nostalgic, Miss Literal, Miss Sexy, Miss Fangirl, Miss Fortune, Goldie, Nosekina, Noisettia, Pipsquirtia, Maci, Jordan, Stan, Jax, Kaput, Zosky, Jai, G.EN.A., Doob, Rim, Katrina, Zeena, Felicia, Karena, Zelda, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michaelangelo, Venus, Mona Lisa, Mica, Kraile, Amy, Hotaru, Raye, Mina, Kirianna, Frida, Otch, Ishmael, Bradley, Justina, Bulk, Skull, Rita, Link, Zelda, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Supergirl, Catgirl, Dr. DJ, Yellow Fire, Fuchsia Heart, Rainbow Ranger, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Sally, Amy Rose, Manic, Sonia, Crash, Crunch, Coco, Tawna, Tiny, Ripper Roo, N. Brio, and N. Gin Enemies Chocolate also has a few enemies as well and they are: Mr. Swackhammer, Andross, Pigma, Redondo, R.H., Ken, Venessa, Roxanne, Mr. Crosspatch, Mr. Rude, Mr. Mean, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Go-Compare, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Evil Beanie, Miss Selfish, Miss Vain, Miss Splendid, Miss Proper, Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, General Shears, General Scales, Queen Beryl, Captain Filch, Manon, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Tatanga, Ganondorf, Rita, and Wagbo Category:Fanon characters Category:Male characters Category:Brown characters Category:Characters with bows Category:Alien races Category:Nerdlucks